


a brief ponderation

by tinacita



Series: adam & christina [15]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: adam briefly mulls things over ...
Series: adam & christina [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	a brief ponderation

**Author's Note:**

> my muse spoke to me! this is short, but hopefully it will keep him speaking to me.

***adam’s pov***

When I returned, my talented dancer was still curled up, fast asleep. She must have returned late to bed after stretching and practicing.

Removing my clothes, I gently climbed into bed and gathered her into my arms.

As I watched her, I felt both joyous and sad. Knowing the feelings that she harbored had me elated and depressed. What was I going to do?

While Christina slept, I pondered, again, my options.

I could simply ignore what my lovely dancer had said as she was drifting off. I could attribute it to that hazy state before one is truly asleep.

_I remember things that happened centuries ago with exact clarity. There is NO way that I can put this out of my mind._

We could discuss what she said. That would undoubtedly lead to an argument and tears. And I refuse to make my beautiful artist cry.

I could make another attempt to push her away, to have her leave. But if that did not work the first time, it is unlikely to be successful now.

Sighing, I found myself in the same predicament as when I initially met her. 

Could I really do as Eve said and just be with Christina? Would I allow myself to be truly happy for the first time in a very long time?

_Perhaps …_

“Adam? What are you thinking about?”

Smiling, I glanced down at my exquisite dancer.

“Good evening Christina. Did you sleep well?”

I moaned as she placed soft kisses on my chest. 

“My beloved …” I whimpered as her kisses trailed lower.

As much as I knew that I needed to talk with her, her lips near my groin were most distracting.

“Christina …”

She glanced up at me before her lips touched my cock. As she took me in, I sighed. Feeling her hands around me ignited something much deeper, as it usually did.

She licked the underside of my shaft as her soft hands gently tugged on my balls. When her warm mouth enveloped me again, I began to lose my resolve.

“Christina …” I groaned breathily before easing her off of me. Grabbing her shoulders, I pulled her up and sunk my cock deep inside of her.

“Adam,” she gasped before wrapping her arms around me.

I rolled us so that she was underneath me, and I set a steady pace. As she keened beneath me, I felt her ankles cross at my lower back. Pulling me closer, I lifted her hips, and pushed even deeper inside of her.

“Adam,” she mewled, grabbing my shoulders and reaching up to kiss me. My tongue sought hers, and as I tasted myself, I moaned.

“Please … Adam … touch me … make me come,” she panted.

Sliding my hand between our writhing bodies, my fingers found that special spot. I felt my sensuous dancer tighten around me, screaming, her passion consuming her.

Thrusting one final time deep inside of her, I came as well, her name a mantra on my lips.

I collapsed on top of her, not breaking our intimate connection, and rolled us onto our sides.

“Adam,” she breathed.

“My exquisite Christina,” I replied, quite out of my breath myself.

“Can’t we just stay in bed all night?” she whispered against my chest.

I smiled, which is something I only do around Eve … or my delightful artist.

“Are you not hungry? And I thought you mentioned venturing out to procure some supplies,” I inquired softly.

She laid there for a moment before she answered.

“Well, I can always get groceries and the few things I need from my apartment tomorrow, while you’re still asleep. But I am kinda hungry … you routinely wear me out with that stamina of yours!” she giggled.

I caressed her back and kissed the top of her head.

“My dear Christina, if I may make a suggestion? I can drive you into the city and drop you at the store. When you finish, I will return for you, and then we can proceed to your apartment. Does that sound feasible to you?” I asked.

She picked up her head and kissed me passionately.

“Oh Adam … you really are amazing. That sounds fantastic. But can I make a request? How about we eat and then we come back to bed?” she countered.

Smiling, I kissed her nose. She sighed, as she usually does when I smile at her.

“I shall consider your proposal as I prepare your meal,” I replied, kissing her once more before getting up.

Extending my hand, I felt quite happy as she grasped it. Pulling her gently, I embraced her tightly.

_Christina truly does feel quite perfect in my arms._

Reaching behind me, I grabbed my beloved robe and wrapped it around my luscious dancer.

“Come, my darling, let us go downstairs. And perhaps I shall let you help this evening,” I said softly.

She chuckled, a sound that makes me quite joyous, and linked her arm with mine.

Heading downstairs, I decided to wait just a bit to speak with Christina. I was truly enjoying our time together, and I did not wish to ruin it with my … paranoia and indecision and pessimism.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, as always, for reading :)


End file.
